Espadas: nada sirve mejor para protejer a un Bijuu
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Mi nombre es Ulquiorra cifer, pense que había muerto en una lucha contra Kurosaki Ichigo, pero aparentemente fui salvado por un enemigo de mi líder, quien tiene una propuesta para mí, protejer a alguien llamado "Naruto Uzumaki". EN PAUSA POR TIEMPO INDETERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

Espadas: porque nada sirve mejor para proteger a un Bijuu

AN: Primero que nada, les pido perdon por empezar con un fi nuevo en vez de continuar alguno de los otros, lo que pasa es que esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, y no me dejaba en paz hasta que no la escribiera. Segundo, voy a tomarme la libertad de corregir algunos errores menores de la gramatica en bleach (por ejemplo Cero Oscuras/Cero Oscur**o**, Cuatro Espada/Cua**rt**o Espada) porque confundirian un poco en la historia (aunque "Hueco Mundo" queda igual, porque ya es un algo muy conocido para los que ven bleach). En tercer lugar, algunas cosas en bleach (para ser más específico, algunos personajes que "desaparecieron" van a estar muertos) van a ser ligeramente diferentes, por razones que tengo pensadas para el futuro de la historia. Dicho esto, disfruten el fic.

-Claves-

-Ulquiorra Cifer- :Personajes hablando.

_-Naruto Uzumaki- _:Personajes pensando.

-Tozase: Murciélago / Rasengan- : nombres de Jutsus, Resurrección, Kido, y otras habilidades.

**-Kyuubi No Kitsune- **: Kyuubi, Zanpakutō, y otras "entidades" hablando (pensando es negrit y cursiva).

-Fin claves-

Sumario: "Pensé que mi existencia terminó en la batalla contra ese chico, pero no... Fui salvado por el enemigo de mi anterior líder. Y convencido para aceptar un nuevo propósito como el guardián de un niño con una bestia de increíble poder sellada en su vientre. ¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, antiguamente el Cuarto Espada bajo las órdenes de Sosuke Aizen, y de ahora en mas guardián de Naruto Uzumaki, el _Jinchuuriki_ del Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Historia:

**-Lugar desconocido.-**

_-¿Donde estoy? ¿porque sigo vivo?-_ Pensaba Ulquiorra Cifer. En la mayoría de los casos la segunda pregunta podría ser extraña, pero cuando alguien recibe graves daños a los órganos internos, y se transforma en cenizas, esa persona puede considerarse como muerto. Y en relación a la primera pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que antes de su supuesta muerte, Ulquiorra estaba en el techo de un palacio, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar que parece una sala de espera, también parece (relativamente) razonable.

-Hey Ulquiorra.- Los pensamientos de Ulquiorra son interrumpidos por la persona que habla, a quien reconoce como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. -Grimmjow.- Dice Ulquiorra. -¿así que voz también estás muerto?- -Puedo suponer que sí. ¿Quién te mato?- -Nnoitra... Ese hijo de puta. Al menos, pude agradecerle cuando llegó- Grimmjow señala hacia donde esta Nnoitra sentado en una silla, amordazado, y sin poder moverse por estar atado a la silla con cadenas. Además de tener varios moretones, cortes y otras lesiones variadas. -¿Y quién te mato a vos?- -Kurosaki Ichigo, uso una extraña transformación en hollow. En la que parecía haber evolucionado a Vasto Lorde, o haber activado una Resurrección.- -¿Qué! ¿Como podría un shinigami usar una Resurrección? O transformarse en un Vasto Lorde. Eso es imposible.- -Puedo asegurar que es posible, recuerda lo que Aizen nos explico sobre los vizard, las veces que peleste contra Kurosaki, y que Tosen era uno de ellos.- -Lo recuerdo, dijo que éran shinigami que desarrollaban un hollow interior, pero eso no explicaría nada.-

La conversación entre los dos espadas es interrumpida por una voz que dice: -Ulquiorra Cifer, pase por la puerta dorada.- -Hey, yo estaba en este lugar durante más tiempo.- Se queja Grimmjow, aunque es ignorado. Ulquiorra entra por la puerta, y pasa a un lugar parecido a un comedor o una sala de trono de un castillo, en donde se ve a alguien con piel color violeta, cuernos, y pelo blanco vestido con una especie de kimono o túnica color blanco, con un cuchillo, sentado en un trono color blanco y negro hecho de huesos y obsidiana. Esta persona dice: -Bienvenido Ulquiorra Cifer, toma asiento.- y señala hacia algunas sillas. Ulquiorra elije una simple silla de madera y se sienta. -¿Sabes quien soy o la razón por la que estas en este lugar?- Pregunta el extraño humanoide. -No, desconosco ambas.- Responde Ulquiorra. -Estas 2 cosas tienen explicación sencilla. Antes de explicarte quien soy, permíteme explicar mis motivos porque prefiero que tengas una explicación imparcial del problema, los hechos y mi propuesta. ¿Te molesta eso?- -No. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que necesitás esconder tu identidad para mantener mi opinion imparcial, es posible que seas algún shinigami, o algun otro enemigo de Aizen.- -Interesante, sos bastante inteligente Ulquiorra Cifer, es correcto, soy un shinigami, el rey shinigami para ser exacto. ¿Seguís interesado en mi propuesta aún sabiendo que debería ser tu enemigo?- Pregunta el rey shinigami, luego de un tiempo de consideración, Ulquiorra pregunta: -¿Que pasaria si decido escapar y unirme a Aizen? Porque aparentemente no estoy muerto... otra vez.- El rey shinigami le tira una manzana. -Atrapála.- Dice, y cuando Ulquiorra trata de atraparla, esta pasa a travéz de el, lo que causa desconcierto en Ulquiorra. -¿Confundido? ¿Désde que momento estás bajo la impresión de que seguis... "vivo"? Por ponerlo de una manera.- -Desde que hable con Grimmjow, y vi el estado en el que Nnoitra estaba._ ¿Así que volví a ser un plus?, Esto no debería pasar.- _Dice Ulquiorra -Eso es porque los plus pueden dañarse los unos a los otros, y Nnoitra ya estaba atado cuando llego, gracias a mis habilidades, y si puede pasar el que hayas vuelto a ser un plus, hay un shinigami con tuberculósis, almas que "nacen", y otras cosas más extrañas, no creas que no te volverías a convertir en plus al morir. Dejando esto de lado, aunque siguieras manteniendo la posibilidad de usar tu reiatsu, & interactuar con el mundo, Aizen te hubiera matado cuando hubieras dejado de ser util para el.- -No lo creo.- -Puedo mostrarte la batalla, pero no puedes intervenir. ¿Aceptas?- -Sí.-

El rey Shinigami le da un objeto parecido a un control remoto con 6 botones, y le da una pequeña serie de instrucciones: -La flecha hacia la derecha sirve para avanzar mas rápido. La flecha izquierda es para ir hacia atrás. El botón azul pausa la batalla. El verde sirve para que la batalla siga en caso de haber usado el azul. El amarillo permite filtrar las ilusiones. Y el rojo sirve para volver cuando termines. Buena suerte, Ulquiorra Cifer.- -¿Como voy a ver la pelea?- Pregunta Ulquiorra, y como si eso fuera lo que el rey shinigami esperaba, una Garganta se abre bajo los pies de Ulquiorra, por la cual el cae.

**-Un tiempo después.-**

Una Garganta aparece en el techo de la sala de trono del rey, y Ulquiorra cae de esta. -¿Disfrutaste la batalla?- -Debo admitir que estabas en lo cierto. Quisiera escuchar tu propuesta.- -Directo a la cuestión veo, bueno. Lo que necesito es un poco de ayuda con una persona...- El rey shinigami crea una imagen de un chico de pelo rubio con ojos azules, y 3 marcas con forma de bigotes en cada mejilla.

-Este es Naruto Uzumaki, es un humano de un universo distinto al que es conocido por la mayoría de los hollows, y shinigamis. En este universo la mayoría de los humanos pueden usar un poder llamado "chakra", hecho de una mezcla de Reiryoku, y una energía física llamada ki. Estos humanos tienen un amplio repertorio de técnicas que les permiten entre otras cosas, sellar seres vivos dentro de otros, crear iluciones tan buenas, o mejores que las de Aizen, y moverse a velocidades más altas que las de un shunpo o sonido, aunque solo una persona conoce esa habilidad. Aunque esas personas tienen 2 escalas que pueden servirte para que sepas quienes son mas fuertes. Primero, y al fondo de la cadena estan los llamados "Gennin" son los novatos, y equivalentes en poder a un Hollow que no haya evolucionado en Menos o a un shinigami sin asiento en una división del seireitei, aunque el "ki" causa que no puedan ver mas que sombras de estos. Luego están los "Chunnin" serian los que tienen un nivel de experiencia o habilidad de alguien medianamente experimentado, en poder, la mayoría equivalen a un Gillian o a un shinigami con asiento o un vice-capitán; de este nivel hacia arriba, pueden ver a los hollows o Shinigami. En tercer lugar están los "Jonnin", que tienen (en promedio) tanto poder como un capitán, o un Adjuchas. Los "A.N.B.U.", son una división especial, y son un poco más fuertes que los Jonnin. Y luego están los "Kages", que son los humanos mas fuertes, y están al nivel de un Vasto Lorde débil, como vos eras, lo bueno es que hay solo 5 como máximo, aunque hay otros individuos que estan al mismo nivel que un Kage, un "Jinchuuriki" por ejemplo, normalmente esta a este nivel desde joven, por último, están los "Bijuus", y "Jinchuurikis", los bijuus, son masas de "chakra" de gran tamaño, con forma de animales, se puede saber cual es el mas fuerte por el número de colas, siendo el de una cola el mas débil y el de 9 colas es el más poderoso, el nivel de poder se duplica por cada cola, el primero es un poco más fuerte que vos, y el de 9 colas es miles de veces más poderoso que Starrk. Los Jinchuuriki son personas que contienen a estos bijuus sellados dentro de ellos, son realmente fuertes, la otra escala es una que mas exacta, que usa letras para esxplicar el poder, por ejemplo un "Rango-D" que es el mas bajo, es lo común para un Gennin recientemente graduado, los rangos siguen hasta "A", y un rango extra el cual es "S", reservado para los más poderosos...- El rey es interrumpido por Ulquiorra. -Perdón por interrumpir pero quisiera saber que tiene que ver esto con la propuesta.- -Perdón, hay que explicar algunas cosas necesarias sobre este mundo-

**-3 horas después.-**

-Listo, ahora los datos importantes. _-¡Por fin!-_ Piensa Ulquiorra. -Lo que pasa es, que necesito tu ayuda, para mantener ese universo libre, y para salvarlo un gran mal. Lo primero que necesito, es que protejas al chico que te mostre al principio, Naruto Uzumaki, durante toda su vida, y le ayudes a volverse fuerte, para protejerlo, voy a dejarte en Konoha en un evento en el que mucha gente ha muerto, específicamente, el ataque del Kyuubi no Kitsune, el bijuu mas fuerte, el cual, para que pudiera ser detenido, fue sellado dentro de Naruto Uzumaki cuando nació, el 4° Hokage, sacrificándose para hacerlo, ya que demasiadas almas necesitan ser purificadas por esta catástrofe, te voy a dar temporalmente el poder de shinigami, que permite enviar a los plus a seiritei, y un gigai en el que vas a parecer de 5 años, y que va a crecer como una persona normal, para que puedas entrar en la academia.- -¿Por qué necesito aprender a ser un ninja?- -Porque si Naruto es un Jinchuuriki, solo un ninja puede adoptarlo, por razones legales.- -Entiendo.-

-El gigai va a crear "ki" para que puedas usar jutsus, pero usa poco, así que trata de aprender el mínimo necesario, y quedate con tus tecnicas de reiryoku. Además un par de cosas necesarias: 1) Podés salir de este gigai, y volver a el con solo pensarlo. 2) Hay varios Hollows fuera de las aldeas, cuando tu gigai "duerma" aprovecha para ir a cazarlos, deberías volar por encima de la aldea antes de salir para que no se den cuenta de que algo pasa. 3) cuando estes fuera de tu gigai, si este necesita actuar "despierto" va a actuar igual a vos, y va a tomar una pequeña cantidad de reiatsu, solo lo necesario para equilibrar el chakra. ¿Entendido?- -Sí.-

-Ahora, si aceptas, ganarías la posibilidad de (1) entender las emociones humanas mejor. Y (2) cuando termine el encargo, podés: (A) Volver a hueco mundo, y hacer lo que desees. (B) Elegir como, y donde vas a reencarnar, si queres, conservando parte de tu personalidad, y con apariencia lo mas parecida a la tuya posible. (C) Quedarte en ese mundo. (D) algo que podrá serte habilitado cuando esto termine. (E) Morir y reencarnar normalmente. Y por último: (F) convertirte en un shinigami, o desaparecer.- -Acepto.-

_**-Continuará-**_

A/N: Bueno, ¿Qué piensan de esto? ¿Esta bien hecha la personalidad de Ulquiorra? Perdón por empezar con esto en vez de escribir mis otros fics, pero esto invadió mi mente, y no me dejaba pensar en ideas para otras cosas hasta que terminara con esto. De paso, si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre mejor para el fic, pongalo en un comentario. ¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Estimados lectores: Lamento decirles que tuve que llevar a arreglar mi computadora, y en el proceso, se han perdido todos mis fics. Por lo tanto, voy a demorarme (aún más) para poder subir las cosas que tenía.

Aprovecho de esto para crear una "reserva" de capítulos nuevos, para que, si alguna vez vuelve a pasarme algo así, tenga un par de capítulos extra para subir.

También, quiero avisar que los siguientes fics están cancelados, sin posibilidad de que los resuma en un futuro cercano/medio, junto con la razón de su cancelación en _bastardilla_ (mal llamada cursiva):

1. La búsqueda de la Death Note. _Me mandé cualquiera con esto._

2. El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime. _Me parece que de cualquier manera que la hubiera seguido, iba a terminar con Itachi y Naruto como Marty-Stus (versión masculina de una Mary-Sue, para quien no sabe, también se los llama, Gary Stu)_

3. Biohazard: shinobi chronicles. _Ya se me pasó el vicio con Resident Evil, y esto era medio aburrido._

4. Maelstrom Kitsune: Ver n° 1

5. Jikanuzumaki: Ver n°1

6. 7 Bijuus para un Jinchuuriki: _Naruto es un Gary Stu. Es posible que la haga de nuevo, esta vez sería una parodia, o Naruto sería un Gary-Stu intencional y malvado. Y Sasuke sería el único en darse cuenta de esto._

Si alguien lo desea, puede adoptarlos. Pero primero avísenme, para que le pase los planes que tenía. Hay otros proyectos que nunca publiqué en mi perfil que a alguien le podría interesar escribir.

También quiero avisar que creé un foro en esta página, es este link (cambien las comas por puntos y los % por /):

www,fanfiction,net%forum%Ayudandonos_entre_todos%111763/


	3. Chapter 3

Por la presente nota, deseo informar que todos mis fics **incompletos** al momento ("Teasers" es una antología de one-shots, así que no cuenta) (29/9/13) están cancelados, exceptuando al crossover de Naruto y Bleach: Shinobi entre Shinigamis. Les pido disculpas a todos los que les gustan mis otros fics, pero igualmente, no va a estar todo mal.

De los fics cancelados, los siguientes van a ser reiniciados desde cero, para arreglar los errores que cometí en la primera versión, junto con los motivos por los que decidí salvarlos, y los principales cambios que pueden esperar:

-Tormenta metálica: lo "salve" porque me gusta la premisa y los planes que tengo. Pero como hice algunos errores al escribirlo, principalmente, les tire toda la información de trasfondo en el primer capítulo y eso es demasiado aburrido de leer. El primer capítulo será eliminado, o al menos reescrito completamente. El segundo capítulo (no cuenta la nota en el medio) va a quedar igual, posiblemente corregido un poco para ser más fluido, y con menos errores de ortografía. Además de que voy a poner en práctica algunas técnicas de escritura que aprendí durante este tiempo. Mis planes a futuro van a cambiar un poco, pero no se preocupen mucho por eso, les aseguro que solamente va a hacer que la historia sea más interesante y ningún personaje va a quedar en grave peligro, para nada, no me miren así, si no hay tensión nadie lee el fic.

-Bajo el abanico de papel: Al igual que Tormenta Metálica, este fic puede rescatarse con un par de modificaciones y arreglo del flujo de la historia. Entre los cambios planeados, no puedo decir nada porque nunca llegué al punto de publicarlos.

-Un pequeño cambio: primero que nada, el título va a ser distinto. 2) Obito va a tener una personalidad menos cliché, y va a ser más similar a Kakashi. 3) No "Sakura-Jinchuuriki", aunque me gustaba la idea, pero era algo muy forzado. 4) Voy a tratar de evitar forzar a que la trama siga al manga (ejemplo, que el _kyuubi_ sea liberado y ataque _konoha_. Si Tobi no hubiera aprendido acerca del nacimiento de Naruto escuchando a Kakashi1, no hubiera encontrado a Kushina y no hubiera liberado al _kyuubi_), pero Minato va a estar muerto, porque es demasiado competente si es escrito de manera inteligente y sin forzar la trama para que muera porque está en un flashback al momento en cual murió.

-Hoja de hierro: ¿Naruto versión steampunk2? ¡FUCK YEAH! Pero la siguiente versión no va a tener nada que ver con lo que va hasta ahora.

-Colapso: voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo, y que quede como un one-shot, porque pienso que la historia va a ser mejor así.

-Espadas, porque nada sirve mejor para proteger a un bijuu: La premisa de "Ulquiorra protege/cría a Naruto" se queda, pero el resto se va. Pero a los que le guste este, les aviso que van a tener que esperar hasta que termine con tres fics mas antes de que la nueva versión salga.

No esperen que publique ninguno de los fics relanzados hasta mediados de diciembre o enero.

Los siguientes fics, son los que estuvieron al borde de salvarse, pero termine decidiendo cortarlos:

-El destino no importa: Cancelar y abandonar este me duele, porque es probablemente uno los que están mejor escritos (excepto el primer capítulo). Pero luego de pensar acerca de esto por todo el mes, decidí cancelarlo, ya que los errores que tiene, por pequeños que sean, son tan intrínsecos en el fic que no puedo removerlos.

-Donde nunca buscarían: Al igual que el anterior, tenía planes interesantes, pero la premisa en sí era fallida, así que no puedo seguirlo consciente de esos errores. Es posible todavía que transporte mis planes para etapas más avanzadas a otros fics.

De los que quedaron cancelados, acá va una explicación de por qué:

-Espada de Konoha: IT BURNSSSSS USSSSS! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Fue una terrible idea, hagamos como que si nunca ocurrió.

-El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime: Leer arriba, además está en formato de libreto, y prohíbe los libretos.

-Los Misterios del Tiempo: Eh… OK, podría ser una idea interesante. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de esto.

-Fic de videojuego con nombre largo: Igual que el de arriba. Y la cagué con lo de saltar directo al FemNaru. Además, ahora que tengo algún conocimiento de diseño de videojuegos, me avergüenza demasiado este fic.

-Elemento desconocido: Este era una cosa que no quiero hacer más.

-No parpadees: Eh… ni hablemos de esta cosa.

Y ahora que terminamos con el asunto de las cancelaciones y reinicios, es momento de anunciar mis nuevos proyectos (aunque ninguno esta 100% confirmado):

-Un fic del juego "Mount & Blade: Warband" (con un posible mod en el futuro): No puedo dar muchos detalles todavía, pero posiblemente se llame "Segundo Imperio" y va a estar ambientado en un mundo en el que el jugador halla conquistado toda Calradia.

-Un fic de la película "Man Of Steel" (El hombre de acero): con mi versión de cómo va a surgir la liga de la justicia en este universo, casi seguro va a ser crossover con Arrow.

-Un fic post-apocalíptico de Naruto: se va a llamar "Mundo Muerto", la protagonista va a ser Kushina.

-Más teasers.

-Sobrevivientes va a tener un fic completo en vez de ser un one-shot.

Con esto me despido, y vuelvo a pedir perdón a los que le gustaba alguna de las cosas que cancelé. Si quieren, por lo menos, saber cómo termina alguno de esos, mándenme un PM. El 13/10/13 voy a borrar todos los fics en los que no voy a trabajar más. Y cuando tenga la versión nueva de alguno, voy a mandarle a todos lo que lo tengan en favoritos o alerta un PM. Hasta entonces, nos vemos.

1 Perdón a los que no lean el manga, pero esta nota queda muy rara si trato de evitar el spoiler.

2 Género de ciencia-ficción con tecnología similar o superior a la del presente pero basada en la máquina de vapor, varias de las obras más famosas de Julio Verne son de este género.


End file.
